Lueur
by Readhead.Unicorn3
Summary: Harry vient d'apprendre qu'il est le dernier Horcruxe. Il est seul et essaye de faire le point. Il a peur. Mais un certains blond va venir le réconforter. Drarry, Lemon explicite.


_Bonjour bonjour ! Je viens de retrouver ce viel OS poussiéreux dans mes dossiers et je me suis dit que c'était triste de le laisser mourir ou fond de mon ordi, alors voilà, un bon vieux Lemon Drarry comme on les aimes sur air de fin du monde, ça donne la pêche non ? ^^_

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

><p>Harry s'était réfugié en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il avait peur. Parce que maintenant, il savait qu'il était condamné. Toutes ces années à se battre contre son pire ennemi n'était qu'une préparation à sa mort, l'attente du bon moment pour accomplir son destin de morceau de viande. Alors Harry pleura. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à tout quitter. Il avait envie de vivre, plus que quiconque. Il le <em>méritait<em> plus que quiconque ! Depuis ses 11 ans il se battait pour préserver le monde sorcier, il avait découvert un monde merveilleux, des amis, une famille... Une raison de vivre, une raison de supporter les Dursley et de sourire… Et tout ça pour ça ?

Le brun était désespéré, un sentiment d'impuissance et d'injustice le gagnait. Encore une fois. Et il pleura de plus belle, ne se retenant même plus, parce qu'après cette nuit, il ne pourrait plus ressentir toutes ces choses. Il ne pourrait plus rien ressentir du tout. Plus de colère libératrice, de jalousie maladive, de passion dévastatrice, de bonheur intense, d'amitié sincère, ou même d'amour passionnel. Mais il avait encore tellement de chose à découvrir ! Il n'avait que 17 ans, c'était beaucoup trop jeune pour que sa vie ne s'arrête comme ça.

Les minutes passaient, mais Harry ne voulait pas bouger. Il relâchait la pression, ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Il redevenait un petit garçon qui avait peur de faire face. Il devait chercher les dernières onces de courage en lui pour ne pas transplanter loin d'ici.

- Tu es là. Tout le monde te cherche.

Harry releva la tête avec surprise. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'on pouvait le chercher, surtout ici. Il fut encore plus étonné en découvrant la personne qui se tenait près des escaliers.

- Bonsoir Potter.

- Malfoy.

Sa voix était pleine de sanglots. Mais il se foutait royalement de se montrer faible en cet instant. Même devant Draco Malfoy, qu'il était censé détester.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te cherche, comme tout le monde. Saint Potter est encore demandé pour sauver le monde.

Bizarrement, il n'y avait aucun sarcasme dans sa voix. Une simple moquerie légère, comme s'il s'adressait à... un vieil ami.

- Ouais, pour la dernière fois...

- J'espère bien que tu vas l'achever cette face de serpent.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

A quoi bon le cacher ? Draco pourrait au mieux faire passer le mot, que le monde ait l'explication de son sacrifice.

- Quand je dis que c'est la dernière fois... C'est vraiment la dernière fois. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais achever Voldemort. Ce n'est pas mon _destin_.

Il avait craché ce dernier mot. Foutu prophétie.

- Tu pourrais être plus explicite ? Demanda Draco en s'approchant.

- Je suis le dernier Horcruxe, lâcha Harry.

Draco pâlit et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il connaissait l'histoire des Horcruxes de Voldemort, et savait que les détruire était la seule façon de vaincre le Mage noir.

- Mais alors... ça va dire que tu...

- Ouais.

- Oh.

Draco s'installa à côté de Harry, et ils restèrent dans leurs pensées pendant de longues minutes. Leur silence était apaisant, mais n'empêchait pas les larmes d'Harry devenue silencieuses.

- Comment ça se passe en bas ? Demanda doucement le brun.

- C'est la guerre Potter. Des blessés, des morts, la peur, la douleur... Tu dois bien connaître.

- Ouais, souffla Harry.

Il se leva et s'approcha du bord. Il était trop haut pour entendre, mais voyait ce qu'il fuyait depuis la mort de Rogue. Le parc de Poudlard était illuminé de sorts plus ou moins dévastateurs. Les corps tombaient, le sang coulait... Sa prise se resserra sur la pierre froide. Froid comme il le serait bientôt. Il sentit Draco derrière lui.

- On en a vécu des choses tous les deux, murmura Harry qui sentait les larmes revenir.

- Toi plus que moi.

- T'étais jamais loin... En fait...

Harry se retourna et fit face à Draco. Dont le visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du siens. Et bizarrement, ça troublait le brun autant que ça l'apaisait.

- T'as toujours été plus ou moins présent...finit Harry.

- J'ai remarqué aussi. Répondit Draco en se rapprochant encore. Et je ne peux pas laisser arriver ce qui est censé se produire.

- Quoi ?

- Voldemort. Je ne peux le laisser te tuer Harry. Je ne suis pas capable de te voir mourir.

Harry resta silencieux. Décidément, cette journée était bizarre. Depuis l'épisode du dragon, il ne comprenait plus grand chose. Draco était en train de... lui faire une déclaration ? Il en doutait quand même. C'était si implicite, mais tellement explicite en même temps.

- C'est gentil Draco. Mais n'est-on pas censé se détester ?

- Pas ce soir, je pense qu'aucun de nous deux n'en a l'envie ni le besoin.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Harry perçut en mince sourire chez le blond. Qui s'approcha encore. Leurs souffles se mêlaient à présent. Draco attendait une réaction de la part du brun, mais rien ne vint, il ne laissait rien paraître. Alors il se décida. Il combla les derniers millimètres qui le séparaient des lèvres de son ennemi de toujours. Une décharge les électrisa. Lèvres si douces, souffle si chaud... Ils savaient maintenant. Aucun des deux ne pourrait plus s'en passer, même de cette pression encore faible sur leurs lèvres. Mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Encore trop choqué, ils attendaient la suite. Et c'est Harry qui se décida. Il bougea ses lèvres contre celle du blond, et un doux baiser commença, le meilleur qu'ils n'eurent jamais goûté. Harry aimait. Et se rendit compte que tout était logique, parce qu'après tout, entre la haine et l'amour la frontière était floue. Que tous les matins, en se réveillant, il pensait au blond. Qu'à chaque bifurcation dans les couloirs, il s'attendait à le voir, il _voulait_ le voir. Et qu'à chaque fois qu'il était en danger ou qu'il pensait mourir, il s'imaginait les réactions de Draco, et de Draco seul. Alors c'était ça, il se voilait la face depuis tout ce temps. Il ne haïssait pas Draco Malfoy, il _l'aimait_.

Le brun attrapa la nuque du blond pour avoir plus de contact. Il sentit la langue de Draco contre ses lèvres, lui quémandant l'accès à sa bouche. Il ne refusa pas, et la danse de leur deux membre se fit passionnée et pleine de promesses. Tellement que le Serpentard sentit une unique goutte d'eau rouler sur sa joue. Une larme, qui n'était pas la sienne. Il cessa le baiser et prit le visage d'Harry dans ces mains. Lui n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et respirait profondément pour ce calmer.

- Harry, regarde-moi.

Le brun obéit et afficha deux émeraudes brillantes de larmes et de peur trop refoulées. Et Draco le trouva juste tellement innocent, tellement beau et pur qu'il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore du bout des lèvres.

- Tu es tellement beau, murmura Draco.

- Personne n'est beau quand il chiale Malfoy.

- Si, toi tu l'es. Avec ces yeux tellement brillants, tes joues rougies et tes petites lèvres tremblantes...

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

- L'anarchie dans tes cheveux, qui te donne cet air mesquin si craquant...

Encore cette douce pression sur ses lèvres.

- Chaque petit détail insignifiant, je les remarque maintenant.

C'était maintenant sa joue que Draco attaquait.

- Je ne sais pas où, quand ou comment ces sentiments sont arrivés, mais je crois que jamais ils ne s'en iront à présent.

L'autre joue.

- Je me suis inquiété pour toi une fois... Je me suis rendu compte à quel point je tenais à toi !

Le nez.

- Et à partir de cet instant rien que tes yeux dans les miens... Je fondais à chaque fois.

La mâchoire.

- Et ta bouche, putain ta bouche...

Il lui mordilla gentiment les lèvres.

- Je voulais te détester de prendre une place si importante dans ma vie. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Ça fait un moment que je me demande quand j'oserai te prendre à part, sale Potty, et t'embrasser de force.

Harry sorti de sa torpeur, et happa la bouche de Draco. Ils s'embrassèrent à ne plus pouvoir en respirer, mais il s'en foutait. Dans cette tour, à cet instant, il n'y avait qu'eux. Alors ils oubliaient. Ils oubliaient tout. La guerre, la douleur, leurs craintes... Tout semblait futile comparé au goût des lèvres de l'autre. A la passion qui les consumait encore plus que les flammes de l'Enfer. Cet Enfer où Voldemort devait brûler à tout prix pour les laisser enfin en paix. Ils se détachèrent, à bout de souffle, mais restèrent front contre front, leur regard plonger l'un dans l'autre.

- J'ai peur Draco, souffla Harry. Je ne veux pas mourir.

- Je sais...

- Je... J'ai passé ma vie à combattre, parce qu'une vieille folle à fait une prophétie débile et qu'un pauvre détraqué en mal d'amour l'a mal comprise. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça.

- Calme-toi.

- J'ai survécu aux Dursley, aux Mangemorts, au Ministère, tout ça parce que je dois absolument me faire butter par un Mage hyper puissant auquel j'ai dû faire face une bonne dizaine de fois. J'aurais carrément mieux fait de mourir avant, avec toutes les occasions que j'ai eues...

- Ne dis pas ça Harry. Je t'interdis de dire ça.

- Désolé. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre comme ça, excuse-moi, soupira Harry en s'écartant. J'en ai juste un peu marre, continua-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Non, tu as...

Il fut coupé par une voix. Une horrible voix venue d'outre-tombe. Celle de Voldemort qui se répercutait contre les murs froids. Et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, elle semblait entrer dans les têtes, et faisait passer puissamment et brutalement son message. Draco plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour étouffer ce bruit le plus possible, et remarqua que Harry été tombé à genoux et se recroquevillait au maximum pour échapper à la voix de son ennemi qui lui intimait d'affronter son destin. Draco s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui. Il se sentait tellement impuissant face à la douleur intérieure que devait ressentir le brun. Il ne pouvait qu'être là, et l'aider à supporter tout ça, encore une fois. Lui enlever un peu le poids sur ses épaules. Il enlaça doucement Harry, comme s'il était sur le point de se casser, et joua le rôle de cocon protecteur envers ce Survivant tremblant contre lui. Le brun se réfugia dans son cou et tenta de se calmer sous les attentions de Draco. Mais...

_''Tu as une heure pour me rejoindre dans la forêt Interdite. Passé ce délai, je tuerai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant. Une heure."_

Les adolescents restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que les derniers échos de la menace s'estompent.

- Il me reste une heure, c'est déjà ça, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

- Tout repose encore sur toi...

- Oui. J'ai l'habitude maintenant.

- Harry prit une grande inspiration et se releva, un peu chancelant.

- Mieux vaut que j'y aille maintenant. Qu'on en finisse.

Le Survivant, qui n'allait plus survivre très longtemps, se dirigea vers les escalier de la Tour sans un regard pour Draco pour ne pas changer d'avis, plus décider que jamais à en finir et ne pas penser à sa mort imminente. Mais il entendit une plainte, un "non" murmuré d'une voix effrayée avant qu'une main n'agrippe son poignet et ne le retourne vers lui. Il faisait face au blond, et toute envie de partir l'avait quitté.

- Il te reste une heure, murmura Draco d'une voix mal assuré. Et... Je viens juste de ravaler ma fierté pour... venir te voir, et...

- Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Sûrement parce que, quand j'ai senti que c'était pour ce soir, j'ai eu peur. Tout le monde sait, même sans avoir entendu la prophétie, que c'est ou lui ou toi. C'est la logique même de la situation. Alors je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin du plus de soutient possible, et j'avais envie que... que ce soit sur moi que tu te reposes le plus. Mais maintenant... Putain, je sais que tu vas devoir partir dans une heure, et je n'ai pas envie de te laisser y aller. Maintenant, j'ai juste envie qu'on aille se cacher tous les deux dans un grand lit et de te faire oublier toute cette merde dehors, jusqu'à ce que ça passe et qu'il n'y ait plus de danger. Mais je sais que ça ne peut pas se passer ainsi, et ça m'emmerde parce qu'encore une fois je n'aurais pas ce que je veux...

- Ne me parle pas de lit, pas pitié. Je serais capable de m'endormir à même le sol si nous n'étions pas en guerre.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormis ?

- Depuis hier matin aux aurores. C'est un peu mouvementé ces dernier temps.

- Je m'en doute. S'échapper de Gringotts à dos de dragon, j'aurais jamais osé, sourit Draco.

- C'est la seule idée que j'ai trouvé sur le coup pour échapper aux gobelins.

- Et ce n'est pas du tout parce que tu avais envie de voler ? Demanda Draco, mesquin.

- Pas sur un dragon, non. Je n'ai pas aimé sur un hippogriffe, ni sur un Sombrale, alors sur un dragon...

- Rien ne vaut un bon vieux balais, répondit doctement Draco.

Harry acquiesça en allant se replacer dos au mur, le blond à sa suite. Il l'attira contre lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Draco s'accrocha à ses hanches et se colla encore plus au brun si c'était possible. Alors Harry lâcha d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Embrasse-moi.

Draco se fit un plaisir d'accéder à sa requête, et fondit sur ses lèvres dans un sourire. Il embrassa Harry de toutes les façons qu'il connaissait, visitant tous les recoins de sa bouche, suçant sa langue, caressant ses dents. Le brun ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir qui atterrit dans la bouche de Draco. Qui y mit plus de fougue. La chaleur commençait doucement à s'insinuer en eux, et ils se frottèrent lentement l'un contre l'autre. Le Serpentard passa ses mains sous la veste et le T-shirt de Harry, et les explora chaque centimètres carré de son torse, profitant de la chaleur de sa peau. Harry gémit franchement en s'accrochant à son amant.

- J'aime ça, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du blond.

Draco en profita pour malmener le cou du brun en aspirant sa peau, laissant une marque violacée bien visible.

- Draco, gémit Harry dans un souffle.

- Ça te dit d'aller un peu plus loin ? Demanda Draco en remontant sur la bouche d'Harry.

- Je... Je n'ai jamais...

- Je sais, coupa Draco en capta son regard. Est-ce que tu veux bien me faire confiance ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre en regardant Draco. Il avait l'air sincère, et puis... Il en avait envie. Oui, foutrement envie.

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

- Très bien, approuva Draco en reprenant ses caresses sur le torse d'Harry.

Draco savait que le temps leur manquait. Il devait en premier lieu changer les idées de Harry, le détendre au maximum. Il aventura ses mains près de la ceinture du brun, s'arrêtant pour martyriser ses aines de douces caresses, pendant qu'Harry lui butinait la bouche tout en passant inlassablement ses mains dans les cheveux blond. Tout était fait en douceur, sans précipitation. Leurs deux pantalons tombèrent à leur pied, et Draco joua un moment avec l'élastique du boxer d'Harry, en le regardant comme pour lui demander la permission. Mais les yeux verts brillants n'étaient que désir et envie, et Draco se décida à passer une main sous le dernier bout de tissu. Harry lâcha un gémissement plus que sensuel, le plus beau de tous les sons aux oreilles du blond. Il baissa lentement le boxer de son amant tout en l'embrassant encore et encore, et enroula sa verge déjà dure dans sa main commençant un va et vient faisant se tortiller son ange. Harry gémit à son oreille. Passant ses mains sous son T-shirt, il tritura les tétons de Draco qui souffla fort, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait des gémissements trop audibles. C'est fou comme le balafré lui faisait de l'effet pour si peu. Le blond continua ses va et viens en remontant le pull du brun. Il caressa son torse et l'embrassa.

- Tu veux que je te montre un truc ? Demanda-t-il en souriant perversement.

- Tout ce que tout veux, répondit Harry, déjà essoufflé.

Draco descendit sa langue doucement vers son pénis dressé comme un I. Profitant bien du gout de cette peau dont il avait tant rêvé. Son sexe tendu juste au niveau du visage de Draco qui souffla dessus. Harry s'agrippa à sa crinière de peur de perdre l'équilibre. Il ferma les yeux. Draco avait un regard brillant de perversité et s'adressa à Harry d'une voix des plus excitantes.

- Je vais te faire jouir comme jamais j'ai fait jouir quelqu'un.

Draco lécha doucement le bout du gland gonflé de désir du brun. Et sa langue lécha encore toute la longueur de ce membre. Et Harry qui se cambra à nouveau en gémissant. Très fort. Et Draco, qui n'en perdait pas une miette, commençait à être bien excité aussi. Il repassa plusieurs fois goûtant avidement chaque millimètre. Puis d'une main saisit ce membre et l'engloutit subitement. Le corps d'Harry se souleva.

- Oh, Merlin... gémit Harry.

- Merlin n'a rien à voir la dedans, sourit Draco en continuant sa torture.

Le blond entama un va et vient passant sa langue habilement sur les endroits les plus sensibles, en même temps que sa main qui le caressait. Un peu partout. Ses va et vient rendaient fou le brun qui tentait de se retenir sur le mur glissant derrière lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait cet effet-là. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Mais il voulait le voir. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux qui croisèrent ceux de Draco qui le matait depuis le début.

- Dit Draco... Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?  
>Le concerné accéléra, pour dire que l'idée lui plaisait. Et Harry qu'était à bout de force. Et ce plaisir qui faisait crescendo.<br>- Oui Harry. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'être ton petit ami.  
>Son corps vibrait, transpirait, frémissait. Se liquéfiait sous le plaisir. Et se cambra beaucoup plus. Il se sentait venir, mais ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça.<p>

- Draco... Draco arrête. Dray !

- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

- Ça me plaît trop !

Il força Draco à se relever, et vint lui manger la bouche. L'érection coincée dans le boxer du blond se cognait contre celle, nu, de Harry. Il gémit doucement et essayait de faufiler ses doigts près de son élastique. Le brun contrôlait mal ses gestes, ses sursauts, ses frémissements. L'ambiance était torride. Et Draco poussait des grognements qui le faisaient frissonner deux fois plus. Ils virèrent le dernier bout de tissu qui empêchait l'ultime contact charnel. Harry couina en sentant le sexe dur et humide contre le sien. Il descendit sa main droite sur la virilité du blond qui s'agita sous cette prise. Et commença des vas et viens un peu lents. Il appréhendait de mal faire. Mais Draco ne faisait que gémir.

- Je... j'ai jamais fait ça tu sais.

- Han... tu... Mumm te débrouilles très bien.

Draco ne cessait de gigoter ne trouvant pas assez de prise. Il lui dévorant le cou, lui suçotant sa peau, la lui mordillant, la lui aspirant avidement. Marquant son territoire. Et Harry qui le resserrait plus fort contre lui, qui l'embrassait partout. Qui le léchait. Qui faisait varier l'allure, qui matait Draco se tortiller dans tout le sens. Qui aimait le regarder. Transpirant à grosses gouttes. Quelques mèches se collèrent sur son visage. Et ses gémissements, cette musique dont ils s'imprégnaient.  
>Les bassins bougeait au même rythme, se frottaient sensuellement, et les caresses de son ange sur toute la surface de son dos le rendaient dingues. Il était si bandant, si offert.<p>

- Han oui... Dray...

- Shttt... susurra Draco en mordant un peu le cou.

Il cacha sa tête dans sa nuque et serra plus fort Harry contre lui. Il sentait son orgasme là si proche, il avait tellement besoin de jouir. Ses gestes devenaient plus rapides et désordonnés. Il enroula sa main dans les cheveux de Draco et tira dessus alors que le bas de son corps se colla complètement à celui de Draco et que sa tête partit en arrière. Le brun se cambra en s'accrochant fort aux hanches de Draco dans un cri rauque. Sa jouissance le fit partir loin, et tous ses muscles se tendirent sous le plaisir, il se laissa glisser le long du mur en entraînant le blond avec lui. Et à cette vue, Draco ne put s'empêcher de jouir à son tour en trois gros jets entre leurs ventres dans un cri silencieux. Épuisé. Harry ignorait qu'on pouvait ressentir ça. Un orgasme d'une telle intensité.

Ils étaient encore sur le sol, essoufflés. Ils savaient que la fin de leurs ébats signifiait la presque fin du temps imparti pour Harry. D'ailleurs, celui-ci commençait doucement à se rhabiller sous les yeux soucieux de son amant. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui pour l'embrasser, comme une dernière fois.

- Draco, fait-moi plaisir. Quand le temps viendra, détruit ce fils de pute pour moi. Et lâche ton père une bonne fois pour toute, tu vaux mieux que ça. Beaucoup mieux que ça.

Le concerné se contenta d'acquiescer, une boule dans la gorge. De toute façon, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire à présent, il avait compris pourquoi Harry se battait, et donc pourquoi _lui_ allait se battre. Et de quel côté surtout. Il y pensait en se rhabillant à son tour. Parce qu'Harry ne serait jamais loin, même après. Et la seule façon de le venger était de se battre de son côté, contre le Mage noir. Parce que si le cœur d'Harry battait pour eux tous, celui de Draco ne battait que pour lui.

Alors ensemble, main dans la main, ils quittèrent la tour d'Astronomie et traversèrent le château en silence. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs et essayaient de ne pas regarder les corps inertes au sol, coincés sous les ruines de leur deuxième maison. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrer, ils entendaient les conversations venant de la grande salle où étaient entreposés les blessés et les morts dont on s'était déjà occupé. Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt sans être vu, et Draco profita de cette intimité et de la noirceur de la forêt pour voler encore quelques baisers au brun.

- Attend, je pense à un truc, dit Harry en fouillant dans sa bourse. Il en sorti le vif d'or que lui avait légué Dumbledore. "Je m'ouvre aux termes", récita-t-il. Tu crois que ça pourrais être maintenant ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention du blond.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le vif d'or que j'ai attrapé à mon premier match. Dumbledore me l'a donné. Il approcha l'objet et murmura ''je vais bientôt mourir"

Draco se tendit à ces mots. Il semblait plus préoccupé par ce qui allait arriver que le brun, qui lui semblait presque... détaché. Un déclic le ramena au petit vif, qu'il vit s'ouvrir pour laisser voir une petite pierre noir. Intrigué, il s'approcha et questionna Harry du regard. Celui-ci avait presque l'air émerveillé.

- La pierre de résurrection...

- Pardon ? Tu veux dire, comme dans le conte des Trois frères ? Je croyais que c'était une légende...

- Et la baguette que cherche Voldemort, c'est quoi à ton avis.

- La... La baguette de Sureaux ? C'est _lui_, le maître de la baguette ?

- C'est ce qu'il croit, oui. Mais c'est faux. Du plus loin qu'on ait pu remonter, Dumbledore l'a prise à Grindelwald. Ensuite, tu l'as désarmée...

- Et tu m'as désarmé.

- En effet. Mais il croyait que c'était Rogue qui en était le Maître. J'ai au moins cet effet de surprise.

- Donc tu as deux des trois reliques ? Non, attend... La cape d'invisibilité que tu as... C'est la vrai n'est-ce pas ? Tu es le Maître de la Mort ?

- Faut croire, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il s'en fichait royalement.

Harry attrapa la petite pierre et la serra dans sa main gauche, la droite ayant trouvé refuge dans celle de Draco. Quatre lueurs dorées les entourèrent alors, avant que leurs traits ne se fassent plus précis. Les Maraudeurs se tenaient devant eux, faisant sourire Harry.

- Mon chéri, nous sommes tellement fières de toi, dit le fantôme de Lily.

Draco se senti de trop, d'un coup. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir assister à ces "retrouvailles".

- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? De mourir ? Entendit-il.

- Harry ! Réagit la blond.

- Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de savoir.

Sirius, à qui la question était adressée, sourit aux deux adolescents et s'adressa d'abord à Harry.

- C'est plus rapide que de s'endormir. Et, Draco. Je savais que tu n'étais pas mauvais.

- Ouais, juste faible, répondit Draco, gêné de ces confessions.

- Non. Il y a trop de bonté en toi, comme ta mère. Elle a juste mal choisi son mari, et tu en payes les conséquences maintenant. Mais regarde : tu as eu le courage de tenir tête à Voldemort, de fuir pour venir ici, et... de trouver Harry, vraisemblablement, dit-il en désignant leurs mains toujours enlacé d'un coup de menton.

Harry et Draco rougirent légèrement en se lâchant la main.

- Non non, intervint Lily. Vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux... C'est dommage de vous séparer maintenant.

- Vous restez avec moi ? Demanda Harry

- Oui, jusqu'à la fin.

- Moi aussi, intervint Draco en se recollant à Harry, je resterai près de toi. Je me cacherai entre les arbres.

- C'est trop dangereux...

- Mais je serais là au moins. Ce n'est pas négociable, ajouta-t-il en tirant Harry plus profondément entre les arbres.

C'était un drôle de groupe qui cheminait vers le cœur de la forêt. Arrivés non loin d'une clairière, ils entendirent des voix et aperçurent des ombres.

- C'est ici, informa Draco d'une voix chevrotante.

Les formes dorées s'évaporèrent alors, laissant les deux adolescents seuls avec leurs craintes. Et sans un mot, Draco embrassa Harry avec toute la fougue qu'il avait en lui, lui envoyant son amour, sa présence et sa force. Ils devaient rester fort tous les deux. Ils se détachèrent à contrecœur, se volant encore quelques douces pressions. Puis toujours silencieusement, Draco s'éloigna pour se poster plus loin, à l'abri des regards ennemis, mais bien face à celui de son Amour. Harry respira, comme pour rattraper tous le courage que l'air pouvait lui donner, et s'avança vers son ennemi mortel.

- Harry, tu es venu, lança Voldemort de sa voix si particulière. Harry Potter... Prépare-toi à mourir.

Harry regarda une dernière fois Draco, qu'il avait rapidement repérer, avant de fermer les yeux d'anticipation en attendant le sort fatidique.

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Draco resserra sa prise sur le tronc auquel il s'était appuyé, et se sentit défaillir quand le sort toucha Harry. C'était fini. Mais il devait rester fort, pour Harry, pour respecter sa promesse. Il le pleurerait plus tard. Même s'il avait mal.

- Maître ! Hurla la voix de sa tante.

Voldemort aussi était tombé. Draco était ahuri. Les deux corps gisaient par terre. Alors le sort avait détruit Voldemort aussi, une seconde fois ? Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait plus d'Horcruxe. Alors, la guerre était finie, à cet instant, grâce à Harry ? Mais Draco n'y réfléchit pas longtemps. Parce que réfléchir était trop compliquer à cause du bourdonnement dans sa tête, et... dans son cœur. La douleur de la perte. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu. Il aurait juste aimé pouvoir l'aimer encore un peu, avant que la vie ne passe, le tenir contre lui. Sentir contre lui sa chaleur et sa force. En profiter un peu plus, sentir son parfum, ses cheveux dans son cou. Il ne veut pas l'oublier, pas encore. Il voulait garder l'envie, l'espoir idiot qu'il allait revenir. Garder encore un peu au fond de lui cette idée que cet instant n'était qu'un cauchemar et que demain, il allait revenir. Parce que pour lui, pour le Monde des Sorciers, il avait envoyé valser la Mort.

- Maître, laisser-moi vous aider...

- Non, lâche moi, laisse-moi tranquille.

Draco rouvrit de grand yeux ébahit. Il était en vie ? Il tenta un regard vers Harry. Le brun n'eut aucune réaction. Pouvait-il y avoir quand même un peu d'espoir ?

- Le garçon, est-il mort ? Questionna face de serpent.

Il vit sa mère s'approcher du corps gisant, mais été trop loin pour apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Il attendait avec appréhension le verdict de sa mère, qui se releva blanche comme un linge.

- Mort.

Alors Draco s'autorisa les quelques larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir à cette annonce. Il savait ce que voulait faire Voldemort à présent, et le devança en allant dans la cour. La délégation arriva comme prévu peu de temps après, le corps d'Harry bien en vue dans les bras de Hagrid. Les élèves et professeurs restant sortirent eux aussi, attendant l'annonce tant redouté.

- HARRY POTTER EST MORT !

Des exclamations d'horreur s'ensuivirent, et les Mangemorts ricanèrent. Voldemort commença un discours stupide, dans lequel il vantait ses mérites et ceux d'une vie dans l'Ombre. Mais personne ne bougea. Alors ses parents, ces couards de parents, l'appelèrent à les rejoindre. Mais non. Pour Harry, il devait rester fort et tenir sa promesse. Pour Harry, pour Harry, pour Harry. C'était tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Il hocha négativement la tête, droit et fière.

- Non, Draco ? Tu ne rejoins pas tes chers parents ? S'étonna doucereusement Voldemort.

- Et Draco a raison, lança une voix.

C'était Neville, qui s'avançait en boitant.

- Ce n'est pas grave si Harry et mort ce soir.

- Longdubat, tenta Draco, tu...

- Non ! Ce n'est pas grave. Beaucoup d'autre sont mort cette nuit. Remus, Tonks... Fred... Ils ne sont pas morts en vain ! Le cœur d'Harry battait pour nous ! Il s'est battu pour notre liberté ! Ce n'est pas avec sa mort que ça doit se terminer !

Et dans un hurlement de rage, il sortit l'épée de Griffondor du Choixpeau, que personne n'avait remarqué. Et tout se passa très rapidement à partir de là. La bataille recommença, avec plus de rage que jamais. Les paroles de Neville avait fait leur effet, elles avaient revigoré les esprits.

- HARRY ? OU EST PASSE HARRY ? Rugit la voix affolée d'Hagrid.

Draco se retourna vivement vers Hagrid, et constata l'absence de son brun. Il regarda partout autour de lui, en alerte, mais la masse de corps ne lui permit pas de repérer grand-chose. Il fut happé par la bataille, face à Greyback, cette horrible créature qu'il détestait. Il enchaîna les duels, et était trop occupé pour faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Avec le mouvement de la foule, il s'était retrouvé dans la Grande salle où il avait vu sa tante se faire exploser par la Mère Weasley. Il faudra qu'il pense à la remercier quand même, plus tard. Et tous les combats cessèrent simultanément. Parce qu'au milieu de la grande salle, Voldemort et Harry venaient d'apparaître et se tournaient autour.

- Alors Tom... On va en finir comme on a commencé : ensemble.

- Tu oses ?!

- Oui, j'ose. C'est votre prénom, non ? Celui qui votre mère vous a donner, en souvenir de votre moldu de père...

- Tais-toi, jeune sot !

- Vous n'assumez pas ? Oh, je comprends d'un côté. Se faire abandonner à la naissance et grandir dans un orphelinat miteux, ça nedoit pas être facile...

Voldemort se stoppa dans un grondement de rage. Les spectateurs retenaient tous leur souffle.

- Oui, continua Harry, imperturbable. Je connais votre passé. Et, je l'avoue maintenant, on se ressemble beaucoup plus que je ne le voudrais. La même enfance, les mêmes dons... Mais vous savez ce qui nous différencie ? Les sentiments. La colère ne fait pas tout, Tom. Le remord, vous y avez pensé ? Allez Tom, essayez... Essayez d'éprouver du remord... Soyez un homme, au moins une fois dans votre vie.

Le Mage noir fulminait. On pouvait sentir que la fin était proche. Le temps lui-même semblait s'être arrêté, attendant l'instant qui allait marquer l'histoire à jamais.

- AVADA KEDAVRA.

- EXPELIARMUS !

Les deux sorts se percutèrent et explosèrent. La lumière rouge que cela provoqua aveugla la foule un instant, puis une immense pénombre et un immense silence s'en suivit. Quand Draco reprit ses esprits, la première chose qu'il aperçut fut le corps gisant de Voldemort. Il regarda en direction d'Harry. Il était là, bien vivant. Plus très frais après ces deux jours intenses, mais bien vivant, et hors de danger. Le blond expira toute l'air qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir retenu et rigola nerveusement de joie. La nouvelle s'insinua en lui comme une douce chaleur rassurante. Harry était en vie, ils avaient encore du temps. Vu le petit groupe d'admirateur qui s'était former autour de son Amour, il décida d'attendre que tout se tasse et s'assit sur une volée de marche un peu plus loin. Il en profita pour admirer le brun, qui ne pouvait pas cacher sa joie d'en avoir fini. Le sourire d'Harry avait toujours était magnifique, mais il l'était encore plus après tous ces mois où il ne l'avait pas vu. Une paire de bras l'étouffa soudainement et lui gâcha la vue. Sa mère.

- Oh, Draco, mon chéri, nous avons eu tellement peur !

- Maman, lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes !

- Viens avec nous mon chaton. Ton père et moi partons, nous devons quitter le pays au plus vite !

- Moi je reste, annonça le blond en regardant sa mère dans les yeux.

- Draco, voyons, soit raisonnable ! S'énerva son père. Il n'y a plus rien pour nous ici !

- Je suis majeur, que je sache, et il reste des choses pour moi ici. Alors fuyez si vous voulez, comme vous avez l'habitude de le faire, moi je reste. Qu'importe les conséquences.

- Bien. Narcissa, il faut partir.

- M'enfin, Lucius...

- Il a fait son choix. Partons vite.

Le Mangemort attira sa femme vers les grandes portes en réfléchissant déjà vers quel pays ils devraient transplaner.

- Draco...murmura sa mère.

- Au revoir, mère.

Ses principaux problèmes n'étaient plus. Le Serpentard resta un moment encore à se remettre de ses duels, puis se décida à chercher son Survivant. Tout le monde était assis autour des quatre longues tables remises en place par les professeurs. Toutes les maisons étaient mélangées. Et les yeux verts qu'il recherchait n'étaient pas chez les Griffons. Mais Weasmoche et Granger non plus, ils s'étaient sans doute accorder un moment au calme. Certes, lui aussi voulait son moment avec Harry.

- Hé, Draco, chuchota la voix d'Harry derrière lui.

Le blond se retourna, tout sourire en s'attendant voir son amant. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il regarda le vide devant lui avec un air perplexe. Un faible rire moqueur s'éleva.

- La cape d'invisibilité, comprit Draco.

Alors il avança doucement sa main jusqu'à sentir un tissu doux sous ses doigts. Il le tira et découvrit Harry, vraisemblablement épuisé, mais avec un énorme sourire collé à la face.

- Merlin, Harry, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes ! S'inquiéta le blond.

- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas, tenta Harry.

Sa tête dodelinait doucement, et ses paupières trop lourdes manquaient de ne pas se relever à chaque battement. Il avait beau lutter contre le sommeil, il était épuisé. Et en tentant de s'avancer vers Draco, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et le blond du le rattraper in extremis.

- Pas sommeil, hein ? Remarqua ironiquement le Serpentard en soutenant le Survivant.

- Ok, peut-être un petit peu alors, accorda le brun en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son sauveur.

- Et tu penserais quoi si je t'enlevais pour t'emmener loin de toute cette agitation, dans... La Salle sur demande par exemple ? Avec un grand lit douillet et ton petit ami à ton service ?

- Je penserais que ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Mais que ça me plairait beaucoup, et que de toute façon je suis trop fatigué pour réfléchir ou t'empêcher de me faire quoi que ce soit.

Draco ricana en se dirigeant vers le septième étage, Harry toujours contre lui. Il détestait sentir son brun aussi faible contre lui, et se demandait même comment il arrivait à tenir debout et mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il le soutenait le plus qu'il pouvait, et le porta sur les dernières volées de marches quand il le sentit glisser contre lui, à bout de force. Il passa trois fois devant la peinture, souhaitant un endroit douillet pour s'occuper de son blessé. Il entra dès qu'une porte apparut, et allongea Harry sur le grand lit moelleux. Le brun soupira d'aise au contact de la douceur des draps, et entraîna Draco avec lui par la nuque qu'il n'avait pas lâchée. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'Harry ne l'entraîne dans un baiser.

- Harry, murmura Draco en tentant de se dégager à contrecœur. Harry, tu as besoin de dormir.

- Non, j'ai besoin de toi, se défendit Harry en écartant les jambes pour que le blond puisse s'installer confortablement entre elles.

Draco accepta la place en soupirant. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin maintenant, et lui aussi commençait à fatiguer.

- Tu me laisses m'occuper de toi ? Demanda Draco en passant ses mains sous le pull du brun.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer en fermant les yeux. Le blond lui enleva alors son haut, inspectant son torse à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure. A part quelques plaies pas très inquiétantes et des cicatrices plus ou moins anciennes, tout semblait aller. Le Serpentard en profita pour passer ses mains un peu partout sur son... petit ami. Cette expression lui semblait encore étrange, mais il pourrait l'accepter. Parce que c'était Harry, et qu'il avait envie de rester avec lui.

- Harry, chuchota Draco, D'où elles te viennent, ces cicatrices ?

Des petits souvenirs des Horcruxes et des années à Poudlard, répondit Harry d'une voix endormie, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Tu me raconteras un jour ?

- Hm, si tu veux. Mais d'abord…

Harry se servi de ses toutes dernières force pour tirer Draco jusqu'à lui. Il lui vola un baiser, et tous deux s'installèrent plus confortablement sous les draps, l'un contre l'autre.

- Dodo, soupira Harry avec aise en se laissant emporter par un lourd sommeil réparateur, et avec un peu de chance, sans cauchemars.

* * *

><p>Tadaaa ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ;) xoxo<p> 


End file.
